


Nightmares

by amtrak12



Series: Yatesbert Drabbles [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10005797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Abby hadn't even felt scared when she was dragged into the portal. She hated that it was the memory of it she couldn't seem to shake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A femslash100 prompt I held back for the Tumblr appreciation weeks. The prompt was Abby/Erin + darkness. This is what I came up with.

Abby jolts upright in bed, the remnants of a dream and the sensation of falling, falling, falling clinging to her skin. She blinks, feels the reality of the mattress beneath her, makes out the edges of the footboard against the darkness. Just a dream. It was only a dream.

"Hey." Erin stirs beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she says, though her racing heart contradicts her claims. She's never been prone to nightmares, even as a kid, but something about being grabbed by Rowan and pulled through the portal haunts her subconscious and rears its head in her sleep to make her feel scared. She hadn't even felt scared when she was dragged into the portal. She hated that it was the memory of it she couldn't seem to shake.

"Was it a dream?"

"I’m fine," Abby repeats. "Go on back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up."

Erin sits up instead of curling back into her pillow. "Abby. What is it?"

Her hand comes to rest on Abby's arm, and Abby sighs. "Just the portal thing again. It's not a big deal."

Erin slides her arm over her shoulders and pulls her into a hug. "It's okay. I pulled you out. It was just a dream."

Abby can't hug her back from this position, but she brings her hands up to squeeze Erin's arm in front of her chest. She exhales, and her eyes slip close as Erin presses a kiss against her neck.

"I know."


End file.
